Heroes Emerge
by tehasy
Summary: Finn is a 16 year old, hero of Ooo, he goes to seek a great adventure. Finn finds a mirror looking object made out of a strange liquid in a vast dungeon. He looks through and sees the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and..She's human. First Fanfic! Mostly Finn x Fionna
1. Chapter 1

Finn awakens, he moves his hand towards his face to block out the bright sun. He sits up to find Jake sleeping calmly in his bed. He looks at what time it was.

4:30 AM

He flopped back into bed to try to get some more sleep. But he can't ,she's still in his head. Flame Princess. He layed there thinking of what a great relationship they the 3rd degree burns he received during there time together.

When he thought about her his heart started to ache with pain. He turned to his side, he still had burns from when they had kissed for the first time. He thought about that time, it gave him a slight frown and though she was out of his life at least he had the memories of her.

8:00

Finn finally gets out of bed to find that he was feeling very well his shower and putting on clothes, (his usual apparel.) Finn went down the ladder from his bedroom to the kitchen to see Jake making breakfast.

"Makin' Bacon Pancakes! Makin' Bacon Pancakes!" Jake yelled with a wide smile on his face

"Woo!" Howled Finn as he raised both arms in the air at the same time.

"Ahhh!"

"What bro?"

"I didn't know you there homie"

"Haha sorry man"

Finn went to the table to sit and wait for his meal. Then all of a sudden BMO jumped out of no where and landed on the back of the human's head.

"Karate Chop!"

Said the cute little robot as he barely tapped Finns head with his arm. "Nice one BMO didn't even see you. But next time don't announce your attack."

"Aww" he said his smile turning into a slight frown.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked

"Makin' Bacon Pancackes!"

Jake yelled once more.

*while eating there meal*

"So Jake"

Finn with a mouthful of food

"What should we do today man?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to see Lady today."

"Mmm That's Math."

Finn said with a little relief as he wanted to be left to himself today.

"I might go try to find a Dungeon or something I don't know"

"Alright man, well if you need me I'll be over there"

"Okay I'm gonna go ahead and head out"

"Alright see ya homie"

As Finn walked out into the distance of the grasslands he tried to think of something besides FP. Though nothing would stop his urge to explore and adventure. As he left the tree fort he thought more and more of what he was going to do with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

While Finn was walking he brain was getting filled with thoughts and memories of the one thing that hasn't left his mind for two Princess. Finn was so caught up in his train of though that he didn't notice how far he had traveled.

As he looked around and observed his surroundings. He saw tree branches and clouds above. He thought to himself.

'Alright just a forest ,this is bunk'

He flops on the ground and looks up at the sky trying to find something to take his mind off his ex.

He thought about his latest adventures and that started to get his spirits going. He remembers Jake looking up at him with his big smile on his face,and saying "what time is it?

With no hesitation yells at the top of lungs "ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn jumps up with so much force it could have knocked the Ice King out. He starts looking around the forest looking for anything to catch his eye or to find a hidden switch.

Within 15 minutes of searching he finds a rock with a really dumb face on it.*like the one from his Dads Dungeon*, Finn runs at it and does a slight yet powerful enough kick to move the rock out of the way. To much to Finns knowledge there was a very deep hole. Finn looks down it and notices a ladder.

"Whoo!"

Finn yells while bringing both arms up in excitement.

Finn slowly descends into the depths of the newly found dungeon.

As Finn gets to the bottom of the ladder he finds himself in a small room with a tall ceiling. He sees a torch lit to his right attached to the wall. He picks up the torch and uses it to look at the poorly lit room. He sees only one other exit from the room besides the ladder.

The hero goes over to investigate. Come to find out that it's a spiraling staircase made completely of bricks. Then out of nowhere he hears a very high pitched screech. Finn slowly gets his Dads Demon Blood sword off of his pack. With sword and torch in hand he slowly descends into damp interrior of the dungeon, not knowing what will be waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I will be trying to update regularly. Sorry if I don't get to it right sway though! I do not own Adventure time **

Finn cautiously goes down the spiral staircase. As he descends he starts to see a light emerging from somewhere besides his torch. The hero hears the ear splitting screech once again.

This time more furious and louder then before. The hero clenches onto the family sword tighter and tighter. Finn is ready to pounce on the creature that is making the awful noise. He turns the corner and sees a giant Cyclops.

The beast is facing the opposite direction as the hero, but he is holding his foot in pain. The monster starts jumping around trying not to lose his balance. It miss steps and falls backward onto its back. As the Cyclops hits the cold rocky floor the earth starts to shake.

Once more the Cyclops produces the loud hiss. Finn covers his ears as the Cyclops gets sitting on his butt. The hissing comes to a halt and the Cyclops starts crying in pain.

'This dude isn't evil, he's hurt.'

Finn comes from behind the wall into the large room with the Cyclops.

"Hey man what's wrong!?"

Finn yells so the cylops can hear him. The Cyclops turns around and looks at Finn and starts to get angry.

"Ahhh!"

The beast yells about to attack Finn.

"Whoa whoa whoa I'm here to help you dumb!"

The cylops looks and starts to understand what it had just heard.

His facial expressions went from angry to sad in a matter of seconds.

"Help me!"

The Cyclops pleads while holding his foot up in the air trying to fins the root of his pain.

Finn rushes over to the giant and tries to help anyway possible.

"Whats wrong?"

The Cyclops point at the middle of his foot with his index finger. The Cyclops at this point is on the vurge of tears. Finn looks at the foot and sees something sticking out of the center of the giants big foot.

"Dude it's just a splinter you just need to calm down"

"Okay ,okay I try to be calm"

Says the cylops while gasping for air betweent words. Finn goes over to the massive foot and touches the weird object lodged in his foot.

Its has a orb on the bottom of it that's glowing a bright blue aura. Finn's eye widen as he put both hands on the mysterious item. He counts in his head

1...2...

"3!"

Finn yells as he pulls as hard as he can and brings the object out of the cylops foot.

"AHHHOWOWOWOWOWOWOAHHHHH"

Finn falls flat on his back as the Cyclops gets up and starts screaming and stomping. While the Cyclops was still yelling Finn looked at the object that was in the beasts foot.

It was a stunning obsidian bladed sword. Finn looked in aww as he examined the beautiful blade. The blade itself was a dark black and the grip was a crimson blue alone with the globe on the base.

He gripped the blade tighter as he swung it around the room. He could hear the air slicing behind the obsidian sword. He loved it.

The cylops finally stopped wailing in pain as the wound starts slowly healing. The Cyclops slowly starts to get up. Being able to stand on his foot got the Cyclops over joyed. He starts dancing all around the main room of the dungeon.

He then glances at Finn.

"Th-thank you" said the Cyclops with a huge grin on his face

"Haha no problem dude, I do anything to help! I can keep this sword right?"

"Uh sure?"

"Woohoo!"

"Hero, I want you have this"

The Cyclops hands Finn a ring made from willow bark and there was a bright green emerald in the center of the ring .

"Oh Uh thanks bro"

"Put it on" demanded the Cyclops

"Ohh-kay" *puts on ring

The emerald started to shine brighter and brighter.

"Woah, mathmatical"

"Never take this off hero."

Finn started to stare at the cyclops but before he could ask why, the beast continued.

"It will help you with your quest and happiness."

"What do you mean? What quest?

Tell me more!"

Finn was so confused with what the Cyclops had said to him.

"Your actions will help decide the fate of not only your world, but another."

"Your not making sense man! What are you trying to do to my head?!"

"Prepare your self Finn the Human."

There was a bright flash of light and the Cyclops was gone.

Finn looked at his newly acquired ring and blade.

"What the glob was that about?"

Finn kept rewinding what the Cyclops had told him over and over.

'Your actions will help decide the fate of not only your world, but another.'

"That guy was bonked up in the head "

As Finn sheath his new weapon he put the family sword in his pack.

The hero looked around the room and saw that the Cyclops was blocking a room while he was there. Finn walked over to the door and slowly opened the door.

The room was filled with stalagmites and stalagtites it looked like a normal cavern,

but there was a smooth wall made of cement blocks. There was a miror on the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I really don't know how o feel about this chapter. I mean I like it but it seems like its kinda dragging, but I hope you all enjoy it please favorite and review!**

Finn raisesd one eyebrow at the sight of the mirror in the middle of the cave. He started to inspect the room to make sure this wasn't a trap this wasn't a trap. There was nothing.

Finn walked over to the mirror. He looks right into it but he just saw the cavern not himself. He wondered what this thing was.

A door? A picture? He lifts his right arm up and put his hand in a pointing hand motion and touches the object with his index finger. A strange liquid wripples from where Finn's finger had made contact.

''Woah this thing is freaking wagglsags''

Finn said trying to understand what it was he was looking at.

The liquid had settled and the object was back to its previous state. Finn looked at the ring on his Index finger it started to shine brighter and brighter, until it suddenly stopped.

"Huh oh well, what does this ring do anyway?"

Finn stops looking at the ring. He looks up at the object and sees a shadow coming from within the mirror.

He looks back to the door to see the shadow, but there is no one coming. He turns back to the mirror as the shadow became bigger and bigger. Finn does not know what is coming on the other end of the mystical object.

The emerald started to shine brighter then ever, then a figure starts to appear.

"H-Hello?"

There was no reply. Finn got out his obsidian blade.

"Are you evil?!"

Finn asked the figure approaching.

"As if! I'm the greatest hero in Aaa!"

Said a somewhat nasally voice

"Wha-huh?!"

The figure started to appear.

Finn was in shock with what he saw.

She was wearing black shoes with knee high socks. A blue jean skirt with a long sleeve blue shirt. and acute bunny hat. Out of the side of the hat there is a golden lock of hair running down onto the side of her beautiful face.

Finns eyes widen as his cheeks turn a deep blush red.

"Uhh hi I'm Finn the Human "

Finn walks closer to the mystical object showing this amazing girl.

"Your human?" Says the girl her eyes filling up with tears

"Yea?"

"No your not! Show me, lift up your hat!"

Finn complied and lifted up his hat to show his golden hair and no gills.

'Oh my glob'

The girl got down on both knees and started crying putting both hands in her face to cover her shame.

"Hey hey hey why are you crying?!"

She looked up at him and says with tears in her eyes.

"I thought I was the only one left!"

"Wait your human too?!"

She lifts up her bunny hat shows him her ears and the lack of gills.

The girl started to calm down as the tears came to a halt.

"So yea I'm Finn, haha."

Finn said with a slight smile on his face.

"So what's your name?"

Finn said his cheeks getting red once more.

"Im Fionna, I forgot to ask you but, are you evil?"

"Pff no way, im the greatest hero in Ooo!"

"Whats Ooo?" Fionna asked

"You know Ooo the world we live in."

"Umm no? It's called Aaa."

"Never heard of it called that. Have you ever been to the candy kingdom?"

" Uhh yea! I help out there all the time!"

"Me too! I wonder why Bubblegum has never told me about you."

"Who's Bubblegum?"

Finn didn't know what to say. If this girl helped around the Candy kingdom then she surely knew who PB was.

"She's the princess of the candy kingdom!"

"Theres no princess of the Candy Kingdom only Prince Gumball."

"Whaaaa?"

Finn started to wonder about the girl standing in front of him on the opposite side of the magical object.

'She's kidding right? What if she's not actually from Ooo? Whats that on her finger?'

Finn looked at fionna right index finger and saw a similar ring that he was wearing but instead if a emerald hers was a ruby, it was shining brightly.

"Where did you get that ring" Fionna?"

"Oh this? A Cyclops gave it to me before I came in here. She told me not to take it off and a bunch of other stuff."

Finn flashed back to when the Cyclops

'This will help you with your quest and happiness.'

"Did she tell you that it would help you with a quest?"

"Uhh yeah, how did you know that?"

"A Cyclops told me the same thing before I came in here." Finn face has a freaked out look on it.

Fionna looked at Finn face and saw nothing but a serious look.

"What quest do you think it is?"

Fionna asked trying to unravel

What the cyclops' had told them.

"I have no idea but it seems pretty important, maybe they planned this."

"Planned what?"

"For us to meet and help each other with our quests"

Said Finn trying to figure out the predicament.

"It's kinda hard to do that when we don't know the quests man."

Fionna said while crossing her arms and smirking.

"Well lets first start with these rings, what do you think they do?"

"Well I don't know"

Said Finn moving closer to the "mirror".

The emerald on Finns ring started to grow brighter and brighter

Finn noticed this and put an arm through the magical object he felt that his arm was covered with jello. The emerald was shining so bright Finn had to look away from it.

The hero scooted in little by little into The object once Finns face was in the object he opened his eyes in the mirror and he saw a gate. He tried to gasp for air but he couldnt. He walked up to the gate.

''Present the ring'' said a ambient voice

Finn looked around the area he was at. There was no one.

He lifted up hid right hand, the emerald lit up and emitted a key shaped object. Then suddenly the a key hole emerged on the gate and then the emerald projection fit itself into the key gate wooshed walked through it and there was a flash of light.

After his eyes adjusted from the bright light, Finn was staring right Into Fionnas bright green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really liked this chapter. I think it flows good. I'm hoping to make my future chapters a little faster paced as the first 4 were in the time span of a few hours :p I hope you all enjoy!**

Finn stood up and started to speak

"Oh uh hey"

He said while blushing and staring into Fionna's eyes

"Hehe hey" said Fionna

Finn took a second look at fionna and saw she was much more beautiful then he had previously thought.

*Finn still blushing

"Well I should probably start heading home."

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"Well I should probably start heading home"

Wait he cant leave yet, I dont want him to go.

**My P.O.V **

Finn intimidated by Fionna's immense beauty turns his back and ready to head back into the mirror.

"Wait!" Says Fionna putting out one arm as if trying to grab Finn.

Fionna's cheeks got blood red as Finn turns around and looks at her.

"Umm uh why don't you come with me and we can figure this out together?"

After speaking Fionna gets a slight smile hoping Finn would come with her.

Finn's eyes widen and he immediately thinks

'A girl like this wants to hang out with me. Me!'

"Uhh yea sure what evs"

Finn is having a mini freak out in his head. As is Fionna

' I get go spend more time with him !'

Fionna didn't want to admit but she thought Finn was really handsome. From his broad chest to his cute bear hat. Also the way he looked into her eyes made her melt.

"Alright we should probably head out" Fionna says motioning Finn to follow

As the two exited the dungeon Finn looked around and said

"Well what's the plan man?"

"We should probably head back to the house and see if cake can help us. She's probably not there right now, she's with her man Haha"

"Haha alright I'm down" said Finn going into a cartwheel.

As the two were walking it was awkwardly silent neither of them were talking. Fionna was trying to remember how to get home, but Finn wad caught up in other thoughts. Flame Princess.

He thought of the way he would give her a log to hold and it would be instantly turned to ash. Finn loved to do stuff like that with her. Testing her power as an elemental.

"Were here!" Said Fionna as she stopped in her tracks

Finn didnt hear her statement and ran right into her back. They both fell in the grass. Finn felt so embarrassed of what he had done.

"Oh glob I'm so sorry Fionna I wasn't listen-"

Before Finn could finish he noticed Fionna's bunny hat was off her head and she turned around to look at him and her long blonde hair fell into the grass surrounding her.

Finn couldn't help himself. Before he could think of anything he grabbed Fionna by the hips and pulled her close. He put his lips to hers.

**Fionna's P.O.V **

'Oh my grod! His lips are so soft. I can't believe this is happening!'

**My P.O.V**

Fionna put her arms around Finns neck as there kiss prolonged. This was different to Finn, he's kissed before, but not like this. All his previous kisses with FP ended in 3rd degree burns. This time was passionate her lips were warm not hot. Finn could taste Fionna's lips, they tasted like watermelon. The kiss finally ended as Fionna pushed away.

"Im sorry Fionna, your just so beautiful." said Finn trying to find another explanation and speaking really fast.

"Dude it's cool, I liked it."

Said Fionna winking at the hero.

Finn blushed as the heroine had responded positively to the action that had just occurred.

"Well uh we should head inside then huh?."

Finn looked up at Fionna's home.

His head got heavy as he blurts out.

"Hey this is my house!"

"No? This my house I found it with Cake."

"Hmmm"

Fionna unlocked the door and they both entered the tree house. They went into the kitchen and sat at the table/booth

Finns brain raddled as he tried to put the pieces together.

'Alright she knows the candy kingdom but not PB, she knows some prince who runs the place.

She lives in a tree house exactly like mine and she dresses similar like me. She's human.

"Hey Fionna, I have an idea."

"What is it Finn?" Said Fionna looking at Finn with curious eyes.

"Well that 'mirror' thing, what if it was like a portal."

As Finn was about to continue the door opened then slammed.

"Hey Fi I'm home!" Said a feminine voice.

"In here!"

Fionna yelled

As Fionna stopped a milky white cat with brownish blonde spots enters the room.

The feline looked at Finn and immediately hissed and turned her left arm into a mace.

"Fionna get your crystal sword were being burgled!"

"No no no no no! Cake he's cool, I brought him" said Fionna Trying to calm her down.

"Fionna are you crazy?! Why would you bring a hyooman above ground?!"

"Cake, he's not a hyooman."

"Well then what is he?"

Fionna pointed her finger at herself.

Cakes mouth dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys things have been a little hectic at my house lately and I haven't really had time to write. Plus the next chapter will be longer this chapter is sort of a gayest to the next chapter. I dont know. Don't forget to favorite review and follow! Hope you all enjoy!

"Room now !" Says Cake while pushing up Fionna up the ladder to there bedroom.

"What?" Said Fionna

"Theres another human in Aaa, and he's pretty cute! An opportunity like this doesn't come everyday!"

Said cake trying to tell Fionna the bizz.

Cake I know! I met him in a mirror and he came through it."

"Whaaa?"

"That's another story for another time, but we kissed and junk!"

"Ooooh girl you gotta tell me everything"

Said cake getting herself comfortable on Fionna's bed

.

They talked about this for a while.

* back to Finn*

' Oh god Fionna is gonna tell Cake we kissed, and she''ll come down here and maul my face.'

Finn was having a mini freak out but he calmed down as he sees the two coming down the ladder.

"So Fionna whats the plan?"

"Well me and cake were thinking of going and ask Prince Gumball for help. He's pretty useful, except when hes getting nabbed by the ice queen evey other week.

Finn thought about Bubblegum and Ice King how they had a similar 'relationship' but he still couldn't put the pieces together.

"Well I'm down with that Wo-Man

Haha"

Said Finn jumping from the booth to his feet ready for more adventure. Fionna giggles at Finn's remark.

"Alright we should probably move out" says Cake turning into a giant form of her self and put the two on her back.

Cake waves a hands at Finn

"Hands off!''

Finn blushes cause he suspects Fionna told the feline what had happened outside the tree fort.

"Oh uh ok" says Finn trying not to make it awkward.

Fionna was further up on Cake's back while she is quickly approaching the 'Candy Kingdom' Finn couldnt help but think of Flame princess. He likes Fionna but he liked liked Flame princess.

There was something about her that made him feel sorry for her. It was her innocence. She had been cast out set to live in a lantern for the rest of her days. But she was let free to find love, with Finn.

Finn got back to reality as Fionna pulled on his arm.

"Huh?"

"Dude come on were here"

The two got off Cake's back and made there way through the Candy Kingdom. At the center of the city laid the castle which felt weird to Finn, as he was fond of the castle but didn't know what was gonna hold inside.

As the opened the big ginger bread doors to the caslte. In the center of the main corridor was a candy person who facing the opposite direction of the trio.

"Hey buddy!" Yells Finn trying to get the guys attention.

The person turned around. The hero's saw his eyes were a bright green color as he was salivating excessively.

"Zombie!" Fionna screams as she pulls out her crystal sword ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Finn's cheeks redden as Fionna is ready to strike. Finn never thought of her as a fighter, but she seemed like she could handle herself.

Fionna ran at the zombie with lightning speed and quickly and swiftly slices its head of his shoulders.

Finns jaw dropped.

'I think I'm I'm love'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys just telling you that I'm going to be at King's Island for a couple days after Sunday so don't be expecting a chapter unless I find some time to my self during that time. Hope you all enjoy though! Make sure to follow, favorite, and review!**

"Finn! Finn, snap out of it! Cake yells while the Heroes are being quickly swarmed by the zombies.

"Alright, we don't have time to take all of them out. We need to find Gumball and let him work out a cure for them. "

Says Fionna as she is punching a candy person in the schnozz.

"Alright Fionna lead the way"

Says Cake while she made her right arm into a whip.

The trio ran away from the zombies that were crowding throught the candy castle doors.

The ran through passing many doors and corridors until they came to the door to the lab.

Fionna slung the door open and sure enough there was Prince Gumball looking through a microscope, and taking notes on a clipboard.

Finn loomed at Gumball and had a revelation. This was a mirror world. Finn saw the signs and didnt get them until he saw Prince Gumball.

'So I'm in love with girl version of myself? That's original' Finn couldn't believe it. He found a girl who was perfect in every single way to him, but now he knows why.

"Why can't I just like a girl" he says under his breath.

Finn tried to stay strong for the people around him, but couldn't help it when a single tear ran down his cheek. While Finn is having a mental breakdown. The candy Prince stands up and starts to speak to the Heroes.

"Guys you need to help me!"

"That obvious you idiot! What happened?"

"Well I was doing some tests on Ms. Cinnabun and I injected her with a serum that would make he immortal. I went to go check her pulse and read her vitals."

"I see where this is going" says cake crossing her arms at the Prince.

"Yes the experiment went south and she started to attack the other patients in the medical wing. I need you guys to find Ms. Cinnabun and bring her here unharmed. If I give her the cure then the DNA in the rest of the candy people will see the flaw in there coding and fix it accordingly."

"Uuuuh fine but you owe us for this. After this is done you need to help us big time!" Says Fionna

"Done"

Finn thought about the whole mirror universe thing, and decided to put it in the vault for now. He would rather be happy with Fionna being in ignorance of the truth then be sad about the whole predicament.

"Come on Finn! Yells Fionna as she is heading out the window with Cake. As he runs and jumps on cakes back with Fionna Cake stretches to the top of the castle to get an altitude advantage over the kingdom.

"Anyone see her?"

"Nothin Cake. Says Finn still looking for Ms. Cinnabun

"Hey I see her!". Yells Fionna as she points to the grave yard which was crawling with the altered candy folk.

Cake stretched over there trying to avoid the zombies. As they landed at the entrance of the graveyard. The three ran in and got right to buisness.

Finn got out his newly acquired Obsidian Blade and was excited to see how it would perform. Finn ran through cutting the already dead candy people in there legs so they could not move quickly.

Fionna used her pink crystal retractable sword to do the same thing. Great minds think alike.

Cake on the other hand was using her club hand and knocking the zombies out of the way by the dozens.

They reached Ms. Cinnabun, but now the three had a new problem.

How would they get Ms. Cinnabun back to the caslte with out getting bit themselves.

"Fionna I think I have a plan." Says Finn as he runs over to a broken down tree on the outskirts of the graveyard.

After about 10 minutes of stalling Ms. Cinnabun, Finn walks back over to the heroines with makeshift cage ready for use.

They threw the zombified candy person in the cage as Fionna and Finn were holding the sides of the cage, to make sure that it didn't collapse. Cake quickly stretched back over to the candy castle as fast as she could they burstsd through the window as they all fell into the room.

As they fell in, the candy steel doors that were holding the lab off from the other zombies just flew to the other side if the room. The zombies quickly swarmed the room as gumball passed a syringe to Finn.

"HURRY!" after the words escaped the prince's mouth Nurse poundcake came from behind and bit him on the nape of the neck.

The infected Prince fell to the floor as the transformation had begun. His eyes turn leaf green as his skin turns a pale pink, as the others watched in horror. The Prince picked himself up of the floor as he started to slowly creep toward what used to be his friends.

Finn quickly opens the door to the cage and Injected Ms. Cinnabun with the antidote. The syrum had instantly cured the candy person but now she was back to her normal self.

"Ooh thatnk you boy! I needed that!"

"Your welcome, but why aren't these other dudes changing back?"

The zombies made a circle around out heroes.


	8. Chapter 8

Finn moved his obsidian blade to try to move the zombies back but it was useless. The zombies were quickly closing in. Fionna was back to back with her crystal sword with the same results.

Finn turns around to look at the situation at fionnas end and saw there was a undead resident about to pounce on Fionna at her blind spot.

"Nooo!"

Finn jumped in front of Fionna the zombie jumped and landed on Finns neck. The tackle made both of them fall to the ground. Finn was trying with all his might to get the undead candy person off of him but as he was pushing him off. The zombie dug his teeth into Finns arm.

Finn looked at the bite Mark that had appeared on his arm.

" No no no this can't be happening!"

Fionna looked at Finn on the ground.

"No Finn!"

Finn got up to his feet. He didn't feel any different besides his power draining at an alarming rate.

He lifted his sword but it immediately fell. Finn fell to the ground. His vision became blurry. Then nothing.

~Back at Ooo~

Jake arrived at his home and came through the door.

"Ayye Finn!"

There was no answer.

"Finn?"

Jake checked the tree fort up and down there was no sign if his human pal.

BMO walks out of the bathroom with toothpaste covered over his face.

"Hey BMO have you seen Finn? Has he been home since this morning?"

"No Jake he has not came home." Said BMO in his cute robo voice

"He might be still adventuring Jake. He was pretty down in the dumps."

"Ehhh I guess you''re right. But if he isn't here by morning I'm gonna go looking for him.

"Ok, night Jake" said BMO jumping up on the couch getting comfy

"Night BMO" said Jake with a frown on his face as he stretched his way up the ladder to him and Finn's bedroom.

Jake looked over at his brothers bed.

"I hope you're okay homie."

Jake rolls in his bed with a huff as he tries to fall asleep.

~Back to Aaa~

Finns eyes slowly open up. He looks up and sees a ceiling fan spinning.

'So this is what it's like to be a zombie' Finn thinks to himself.

He lifts his head up to see that he wasn't a zombie or even in any danger, but he was in the medical wing at the candy kingdom. He tried to push his body up but there was tension at his chest.

He looked down and saw Fionna laying on his chest with Finns hand in hers. Finn cheeks were so red, Marceline could suck the color of them. Then all of a sudden the 'mirror' came back to his head. It had escaped the vault. The whole idea of the world he was in.

It made Finn sick. He pushed up on Fionna and she fluttered her eyes open and looked at got embarrassed when she noticed she was laying on Finns chest. She got up as fast as she could.

"Oh sorry Finn I was just, really worried about you."

"Its fine, I just need to get some air."

Finn walked outside the candy castle and sat on the steps and thought about Fionna, Jake himself and Flame Princess.

There was no hiding it, Finn thought maybe the reason why he can't be with Fionna was cause he was still in love with FP. Or maybe he thinks it would be insane to fall in love with his female counterpart.

Finn was having some troubling issues in his brain, before he could think of anything else someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see Fionna or possibly Cake, bug no one was there. He looked back at the way he was facing. Then all of a sudden a figure started to appear out of thin air.

"Boo"

"Marceline! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just hanging out. What are you doing here Finny boy?" Says Marceline pulling her sun Shading hat further down on her face.

"Well I sort of found this place, and it's like mirror of Ooo exactly."

"Oh I know I'm not new to Aaa I come here all the time."

"Then you know? Doesn't it make you feel awful? This is so freaky.'

Finn this place may look like Ooo, but it isn't at all. There's a lot of diffs."

Finn made a slight smile at the end of Marceline's sentence.

"Wait how do you know of this place Marcy?"

"Well considering my king lives in this world, Marshal Lee. Plus there's lots of vampires that can universally teleport. Like Muah"

"Well what diffs are you talking about?"

"Well for starters these people may be different um gender, but they have different personalities, stories from our friends in Ooo."

This gave Finn a glimmer of hope for him and Fionna but he still was a little skeptical. He still thought it was way too weird.

"Hey uh Marcy, so there's this girl here and she's a adventurer just like me. She's perfect to me in every way, but she's my counterpart. Do you think I should break it off with this dame?"

"First off Jake is wrong don't call women dames. Second, of course not Finn. I've been watching you guys for a while now and I see how you to connect with each other. How you look into her eyes and how she looks into yours. Now I know I've never seen you get that look in FP or Bonnie."

"Hey yeah, maybe your right Marceline wait whaaa you've been watching us? Why didn't you help with those zombies?!"

"Wasnt my problem, plus you can handle your self man. You didn't need my help. Well I'm gonna get outta here. See ya later Finny boy. I'll be watching mwahahaha."

Marceline vanishes out of thin air as she goes invisible. Finn gets up from the stairs and turns around and enters the castle once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn slowly walks further into the candy castle. As he is walking, he wanders what to do. Should he worry about this so called quest or maybe his and Fionna's "relationship"

"One things for sure I'm not letting an opportunity like this go to waste!" Says Finn picking up the pace on his walking that's slowly turning in a run.

"I have to tell her how I feel!" Finns yelling at this point. He's running threw the castle as hes looking in rooms, hallways and for some odd reason closets. I guess he thinks maybe she's hiding.

Finn wanders through the castle till he sees Fionna. She's in the giant dining room in the center of the castle. Finn looks at her and she she seems to be upset about something. For some reason she'snot wearing her cute bunny hat either.

**~Fionna's P.O.V.~**

'I blew it with him. He'll never wanna see me again. Uuuugh.

All I do is ruin good things. He probably thinks I'm super bunk for sleeping on his chest.'

Gosh I'm so stupid!'

**~My P.O.V.~**

Finn clinched his fist. He was super nervous. He didn't know what he was gonna say, he hopes when he gets over there, the words will just flow. Finn starts to approach Fionna. With every step the butterflies in Finns stomach begin to flutter more and more.

He looks at her golden blonde hair and his eyes grow wide. Ever since the talk with Marcy, Finn is seeing things in a new perspective. He doesn't think of Aaa as Ooo, but as a completely different place full of dungeouns and fortresses to conquer and explore. He also saw Fionna completely different as well.

He was standing right beside Fionna, her face still buried in her arms in her arms. Finn tapped her on the shoulder. Fionna didn't feel the tap. Fionna felt the tap slightly she turns around to see Finn eyes wide and cheeks red. He looked at Fionna she looked beautiful as ever with her long locks of hair falling to the table as she lifted

her head up from the table. Finn started to sweat from being so nervous.

'I have nothing to lose. Well besides my happiness.'

"Oh hey Finn sorry about ear-"

"Fionnireallylikeyouandithinkweshouldbetogether!"

Finn exhales loudly as he is waiting for Fionna to respond.

"Wait what? You were speaking to fast. Just calm down dude."

"Okay okay, would you umm wanna be my gf? Oh glob thats so dumb! I just really like yo-"

Before Finn could finish, Fionna got up out of the chair and gave Finn a kiss. This wasnt their first kiss, but this one felt meaningful. Finn felt a sensation of bliss and utter thought to himself.

'Is this how all humans used to feel?'

Finn wrapped his hands around her waist as he brought her closer to him. Fionna had both hands around Finns neck. They felt so great they didn't want this to end.

But eventually they let go of each other. They both have huge grins on their faces.

Fionna brakes the silence.

"Ofcourse dude."

*Back at Ooo

"Bubblegum! You gotta help me out big time!" Says Jake as he runs into the lab of the candy castle with hit arms up in the air.

The princess is looking through a microscope trying to get some research done.

"What is it Jake?" Says PB annoyingly since Jake interrupted her work.

"Finn gone missing! Get the bananana guards! We have to find him!

" Alright Jake, I know a way to help but you can't tell Finn about this. Follow Me"

PB goes over to the bookshelf


	10. Chapter 10

PB picks out a certain book. It's book about the psychological differences between fire element and candy people. She flipped to the middle of the book, to much of Jake's suprise the middle of the book was hollowed out and contained a big red button.

"Remember Jake don't ever tell finn."

"You have nothing to worry about PB I just wanna find my homie, but what is this Anyway?"

"Well after Finn and Flame princess broke up, Finn was sort of in a slump. He was acting unpredictable. I wanted to observe him and make sure he didn't do anything he would regret. So when you and him were sleeping one night, I snuck in your room and injected Finn with a chip so I could monitor where he went every 2 hours. But after the first week I stopped checking in on him cause he was getting out and adventuring like his old self. Lucky for us I never took the chip out."

Wait so you've been spying on Finn?!"

"Pff no I just have his coordinates just in case I need to locate him."

PB pressed the red button in the center of the hollwed out book. Suddenly a green transparent screen popped up from the book. It was a vast detailed map, of the land of Ooo. It was fully three dimensional and you could virtually every main area of the world.

"Alright so lets where Finn was 2 hours ago"

She taps the button two times and there was nothing.

"What? Where is he?!"

"Try tapping it more times to see where he was earlier."

" uhh okay"

She tapped the the button 4 times, nothing 6 times still not even a beep. So after about 16 hours there was loud beep. Jake stiffed up.

" Wait Bubblegum, I got a question. Even if Finn um.. you know went to Glob, wouldn't we still be able to find his body?"

"Yes Jake that's why this is a very odd predicament."

"Maybe he went to the nightospere to help Marcy with something , or to Lumpy Space to help LSP."

"Well according to the map, the last known spot where Finn was located is in a dungeon not far from the tree house."

"Well lets go! We don't have all day!" Said Jake running out of the lab, Princess Bubblegum followed slowly behind.

~Back at Aaa~

Finn felt overwhelmed with joy and happiness. He only had this sensation once more, with flame princess. This was different though. Finn actually could be his self around Fionna she had the same feelings as him and everything.

Before the newly found couple could have some alone time Prince Gumball came through the doors of the dining hall.

"Fionna! Finn! We need to discuss our actions towards the situation right now. I may know what those Cyclops had fortold."

"What is it PG?"

"I'm not entirely sure but when I looked at that ring of yours Finn, there two things that was strange with it. One there was an engraving on the inside of the ring, marked 'LG'. Second, it smells like It was soaked in lemon juice."

"Lemongrabs! We have to go talk to them!" Maybe they know more about this quest then we do."


End file.
